Wax compositions have long been used for making solid marking materials of different colors. Such solid marking materials may include, for example, crayons, oil pastels, and the like that have a wax or similar pigmented medium for delivering a particular color or colors onto a receiving medium. These solid marking materials may come in a plethora of colors and compositions, which give people of all ages an avenue of unlimited creativity.
Because of their pigmented wax composition however, the colors of the solid marking materials may not transfer smoothly to a receiving medium made of materials such as paper, plastic, glass, ceramic, fabric, primed surfaces, gesso-treated surfaces, and the like. In other words, in their solid state, the colors from pigmented wax compositions may transfer partially, giving the colored image on the receiving medium a non-uniform or uneven look, especially when observing from up close. This effect may be caused by an uneven “sticking” of the solid marking material on the receiving medium.